


glad you stuck around

by Sumi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sam and Jessica bond after the events on the mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Jessica’s days in the hospital seemed to all blend together after awhile. She never bothered to discern one day from the next because tomorrow would bring the same amount of misery, despair, and fear.

The doctors, psychologists, and police all asked Jessica what she remembered and her answers were as jumbled as her memory of the night on the Washington’s mountain. Jessica remembered claws piercing her skin as whatever it was dragged her farther and farther towards the mines. The inhuman growling and piercing eyes Jessica remembered the most vividly. 

They haunted her dreams, proving sleep would be difficult to find in the coming months-- and perhaps years. In the end, they deemed it a sick prank gone wrong. What attacked them was nothing more than animals. Jessica’s memories were a blur from that night but she knew whatever hurt them -her- wasn’t any animal. It was inhuman.

Sam was the first to confirm it. Actually, she was the only one of the group to do so. Everyone else didn’t know how to approach the subject-- even Mike. The lack of discretion from Mike might have been Jessica’s own doing. She pulled away from him, going so far as to end things when she found out he nearly killed Emily. 

The two of them did have their issues but it was no excuse to nearly kill her. Mike disagreed and they parted. Emily could have told her if the bad blood between them still didn’t exist. There was just too much damage to the friendship. Out of the rest, Sam was really the one she was closest to but to be fair, Sam got along with everyone.

Jessica deemed it as pity right away and called out Sam several times but it didn’t deter Sam. To her ire, it seemed to make Sam come around more; as if to make sure Jessica knew it had nothing to with pity. Soon Jessica did let her guard down and accept Sam’s friendship again.

The night after she got out of the hospital, Jessica found herself unable to sleep. She texted Sam, asking on a whim if she would come over. Ironically, Sam didn’t live that far from her. Still, Jessica didn’t expect her to show up in the middle of the night. Yet Sam did, texting her that she was outside fifteen minutes later.

“Hey Sam,” Jessica whispered, leading her friend up towards her room. “Um… thanks for coming. You didn’t have too.”

“Jess, you don’t have to thank me. It’s not like I sleep much either these days,” Sam admitted. “Maybe we can keep each other company before being driven insane by insomnia?”

This drew a quiet laugh out of Jessica. “Too late then.”

Jessica sat down on her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. Sam sat down beside her without even having to be prompted. “I know you said I don’t have to thank you but I want too. You’ve been a good friend to me, Sam. The only one who really stuck around.”

“You didn’t make it easy but I’m a hard person to avoid,” Sam joked.

She bumped Sam’s shoulder gently, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It made the scar across Jessica’s face pull together in an unfamiliar and uncomfortable way but Jessica ignored it. For Sam it was worth the awkwardness she felt when smiling.

“I don’t want to avoid you. Like at all.”

“Good to know. The feeling is mutual, Jess.”

After that, they spent more and more time together. Jessica found herself falling for Sam, which was shocking for its own reasons. Her bisexuality wasn’t a shock. Jessica had known for years. The same went for the fact that Sam was into girls. She just didn’t think she’d fall for Sam yet she was.

Jessica didn’t know how to bring it up. She eventually just shifted close to Sam one evening while they were sitting on her bed. They were close, closer then friends should be. Instead of pulling away Sam leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jessica’s.

“Please tell me this is where you were going with this,” Sam laughed weakly.

“Of course, Sam. I don’t kiss just anybody. Despite what the rumors say.”

“Never believed them. Actually, I can’t recall any so they are irrelevant.”

Jessica found herself smiling again. This was new and oh-so fragile but she would be damned if she didn’t want to see where it would go.


End file.
